Attempts have been made to provide chin strap systems of the type used for helmets, particularly football helmets, which are comfortable and adjustable. However, conventional chin straps desire improvement. There is also a need for a chin strap system that is better suited for high hook-up usage but which is versatile in that it is also suitable for low hook-up usage.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chin strap system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a chin strap system of the character described that is comfortable, adjustable and versatile.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a chin strap system of the character described that is economical to produce and uncomplicated in configuration.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a chin strap system.
In a preferred embodiment, the chin strap system includes a pair of elongate straps and a substantially rigid cup configured for receiving a chin of a user. The cup includes an outer surface opposite an inner surface, the inner surface defining a central valley portion for receiving a mental protuberance region of the chin of a user, a ridge portion adjacent the central valley portion for receiving a mentum portion of the chin of a user, and a lower sloped portion adjacent the central valley portion opposite the ridge portion for receiving the sub mentum portion of the chin of a user. Four apertures extend between the inner and outer surface of the cup for receiving the straps, with two of the apertures being located adjacent an end of the central valley portion and the other two of the apertures being located adjacent an opposite end of the central valley portion.
The straps are adjustably positionable through the apertures so that the straps crisscross one another adjacent the outer surface of the cup between the apertures and each strap has a pair of free ends extending in opposite directions from the cup. Fasteners are operatively associated with free ends of the straps for fastening the straps to a helmet with which the strap is to be used.